Heaven is a Place on Earth Gabpay
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Sharpay steps onto the stage and openes her mouth. Gabriella is all she has on her mind until she says something thats not in her song. Gabpay two endings


This is a short story with two different ending so everyone can be happy

This is a short story with two different ending so everyone can be happy. I wrote this in an hour and a half and I have school tomorrow. I'm up late but this story came to me so I had to get it down on paper(net). Please reply and enjoy.

I walked onto the East High stage with my dark blue jeans and baby blue t-shirt hugging my body. I scanned the audience for her but she wasn't there. I should of figured, I ran her off after last year's musical. I spotted a familiar dark headed boy in the crowd sitting next to some girl. Her face was covered and her hair was hidden underneath a hat. I took a deep breath and put on my act. "Hey Troy," I said smiling in the boy's direction and showing all my teeth at the same time. He starred up at me and waved them began to talk to the girl again. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as Ms.Darbus came out speaking to the students. I was surprised that is was a full house tonight but I guess if it's to benefit the basketball team everyone wants to pitch in. As the auditorium fills in I give myself a little pep talk and scanned the audience one last time.

She was standing at the door with her arms crossed leaning on the wall in the back of the auditorium. I took a deep breath and waved at her giving her a small smile. She looked at the air next to her and then pointed to herself. I guess she was a little surprised I was talking to her but I have my days. Gabriella takes a seat next to Troy and his basketball buddies and grabs the program from Chad's hand. I'm ready to start, I tell myself as the room quiets down. I head back behind the curtain as Ryan holds onto my hand. "Ready sis,?" he ask me as I give him a pitiful smile and the curtain rises. Ryan sings his small part and I do the same dancing to the beat of the radio. I find myself gazing down at Gabriella every chance that I get. The girl just thinks I'm crazy I bet, I tell myself as I do my tap dancing number. As we hit our big finish I spot my ex-boyfriend take his spot next to the other basketball lame brains. Zeke smiles up at me and points into my direction. I take Ryan's hand and pop my leg up as the curtain closes. I take a deep breath when we're out of sight from everyone else and Ryan turns to me.

"Ready for your solo,?" he asks as I just stare off into the distance. "Shar.." Ryan says snapping his fingers in my face. I look at him and place my right hand on his shoulder. "Of course Ry, I just hope she gets the picture," I say walking into my dressing room. Ryan follows me sister as if on cue and helps me with my props. "Well I'm sure she'll understand," Ryan tells me as I grab my pink glittering microphone. "Sharpay on stage in three," Kelsi tells me from the hallway. I take two deep breaths and flip a few strands of loose hair behind my back. "I'm ready," I tell her as I walk back towards the curtain. Jessica is finishing up her number on stage and I'll be next. I checked my hair in the small mirror that sat on the desk near my feet. I did my shake up routine as Ms. Darbus called me onto stage. I waved goodbye to Ryan and pouted in his direction as I hit the stage floor.

The lights were all on me and I was so use to it but yet I felt so nervous. Gabriella's brown eyes starred at me as the lights went down and I was left with the spotlight on me. Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear and she nudged his shoulder and gazed back up at me. A few seconds pasted by this time and yet I wasn't even starting my number. I could hear the music play in a low tone as I let the sound hit my ears. I opened my mouth and pulled my eyes away from Gabriella. "This is dedicated to someone that I love very much..," I say into the microphone as someone coughs. "Excuse me but I'm speaking," I snap as the room goes…"ooo" to the person who coughed. I took one last glance at Gabriella and began to sing. I hope she gets it, I tell myself over and over as I sing. Everyone is just looking at me, I've never did a solo before, I may have had more lines than anyone I sung with but never a solo, I told myself as I hit the main course. Oh how I wish I could kiss those lips of hers, I wish I could just say.."Gabriella Montez I love you,". I hear my voice echo through the speakers as the entire audience goes quiet. My heart begins to race fast as I stare around the room peering at the people's face. I try so hard not to stare at Gabriella but my eyes go towards her

Her eyes are opened wide as I feel the room get hot. Sweat hits my eyebrows and my throat gets dry as Gabriella stands up and walks out of the auditorium. I run backstage passing Ryan who's trying to comfort me. I run from the stage room and towards the front of the school. I see Gabriella with her arms folded and giving me the evil eye. "Gabriella I can explain," I tell her as she places her finger to my lips. She stares into my eyes before she says anything and steps back removing her finger. "Sharpay I'm sorry that you feel that way about me, I thought we were just friends. I can't be more than that Sharpay, I'm not into girls and most of all I'm not into you," she said harshly as I felt my heart being stabbed at by a million needles. Tears formed in my eyes as Gabriella walked away I grab her arm and desperately plea with her. "Gabriella please listen to me, you can't just say no, you can't. You can't just take my heart and step on it. I love you I really do, I love the way you walk and the way you talk. I love your eyes and your smile and Gabi I just can't let you go," I tell her quickly as she looks disgusted. She snatches her arm from my grip and stare at me. "Sharpay I'm not giving you a chance, I don't like girls and lastly I don't like you. And even if I did like girls you treat me wrong and disrespect me. I can never date someone like you," she yelled as Troy and the rest of East High met us in the hall.

Ryan grabbed my arm and pulled me out of everyone's sight. When we reached the drama room I fell to the floor crying. "She shut me down Ry," I tell my brother as he hug me. I cried into his shoulder shaking. "Ryan how could she not love me, I'm a good girl, yeah I've treated her wrong but it was just fro show," I tell my brother as he caresses my head and tries to calm me down but the tears continue to flow. "Ryan why?" I ask as he pulls me away from him and looks into my eyes. "Shar you don't play with love, if you love someone you don't treat them bad, you play like that and they'll hate you for it," Ryan tells me as I begin to break down into even more tears. He pulls me closer to him once more as I continue to scream and cry. "Shar I have something to tell you," Ryan says as I cry more. "Sharpay…Gabriella did like you, hell the girl loved you, but that little game you did and that attitude drove her to hate you Shar, she didn't want me to tell you," Ryan told me as I pulled away from him and starred at him with tears in my eyes. "WHAT," I screamed as he shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me Ryan," I screamed as he shrugged his shoulders. "Shar she trusted you'd come around but you never did and now she lost all feelings for you," he tells me as I turn towards the door and run out. I tried to catch up with her but she was gone. "Shar…," I hear Ryan yelling. "Sharpay she's over you…I'm sorry," Ryan said as I cried. I stood and I cried. The entire East High student body was starring and I didn't care. I cried and I didn't care.

So how do you guys like the ending? For you guys who like happy endings I have an alternative ending at the bottom. I wanted to make a happy ending but some people wanted endings so they wouldn't get together so I decided to make everyone happy. I've added the same paragraph at the bottom followed by a new ending cause its two different endings when Sharpay came onto the stage. Please Reply and I hope you liked the story.

The lights were all on me and I was so use to it but yet I felt so nervous. Gabriella's brown eyes starred at me as the lights went down and I was left with the spotlight on me. Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear and she nudged his shoulder and gazed back up at me. A few seconds pasted by this time and yet I wasn't even starting my number. I could hear the music play in a low tone as I let the sound hit my ears. I opened my mouth and pulled my eyes away from Gabriella. "This is dedicated to someone that I love very much..," I say into the microphone as someone coughs. "Excuse me but I'm speaking," I snap as the room goes…"ooo" to the person who coughed. I took one last glance at Gabriella and began to sing. I hope she gets it, I tell myself over and over as I sing. Everyone is just looking at me, I've never did a solo before, I may have had more lines than anyone I sung with but never a solo, I told myself as I hit the main course. Oh how I wish I could kiss those lips of hers, I think to myself as the words play in my head. " O baby do you know what it's worth? OO heaven is a place on earth," I sing letting the words come from my heart. I stare at her one last time and I take my bow.

Everyone claps as I say my thank you's and walk backstage. "Great job sis," I hear Ryan tell me as my face heats up. I knew Gabriella got the hint she just had too and yet the song was sung to everyone, I told myself sitting into the directors chair. I sighed loudly and starred at Ryan, "She doesn't know does she?" I ask him as he opens the curtain and peek out. "Don't think so Shar," he tells me as I place my head in my hand. Why can't I just be straight forwards and tell her like I do in everything else. "Why can't I just tell her," I ask Ryan who grabs my hands in his. "Sis you really do like her that's all, and its hard," Ryan tells me as I roll my eyes. "Its more than liking her Ry its more like love," I tell my brother as he taps my shoulder. Ms. Darbus hands me a bouquet of flowers and a card. I sign and read it and of course it was from Zeke. I pulled my shoes off after we took our final bows on stage and grabbed my flip flops. "Well Ry maybe I should just give up," I tell him as he tag along behind me down the empty school halls.

Its about eight thirty at night and everyone was in a rush to get home after the performances except me. I would go home tonight like every other night knowing that Gabi was someone else's girl. I walked to my locker opening the door revealing a small picture of Gabriella that I clipped from the yearbook. Ok I may be a little obsessed but who isn't now a day's I tell myself as I place my Drama bag in my locker and shut it. From around the corner I see Gabriella starring down at her feet. I wonder why she didn't leave yet? Oh well no harm in asking I tell myself as I stroll down the hall towards the brunette. "Hey," she says first and I repeat her. "I really enjoyed your solo," she said as we walked towards the front doors of the school. "Sharpay I have one question though," Gabriella asked me as I stopped and starred at her. "Shoo," I said waiting for her to ask me to be her girlfriend but of course that would never happen. "That song was really sweet, you think I can borrow that, I really have someone special that I want to sing that to," Gabriella tells me as I rolls my eyes and shrug my shoulder. "Whatever go nuts with it," I tell her as I begin to walk off. I feel her fragile and smooth fingers reach for my arm as I walked away. "Sharpay why were you looking at me so much during that song," Gabriella asked waiting for an answer.

I was tired of lying so I just swallowed hard and smiled at her, then I put on a serious face and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Gabriella I wrote that song for you that's why," I say pulling my arm away from her. "Heaven is a place on earth," I tell her as I smile and walk away. When I reach the front door I hear a small voice echo in the hall. "Sharpay," I hear Gabriella say as I turn to face her. "You really wrote that song for me," she asked as I studied her face. She didn't seem disgusted so I took that as a good sign and nodded. "No one has ever written me a song before," Gabriella said smiling and pushing her hair behind her ear. "Sharpay I think that song was sweet and I liked it," she said rubbing her fingers on my arm. I can feel my eyes widened as I look at her hand. She slowly steps up to me and places her hands in to her side and lean in. I feel her lips press against mine as I close my eyes. "Gabriella," I hear a loud voice as I pull away and stare at Troy. Gabriella looks as shocked as I do but she just grabs my hand and pulls me along with her. We leave Troy stunned in the hallway as I wonder where this girl is taking me. She kissed me, I tell myself smiling, she kissed me.


End file.
